


AMERICA

by fettlesnox



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettlesnox/pseuds/fettlesnox
Summary: Always darkest before the dawn.





	1. Chapter 1

Jean Innocent’s world was abruptly turned upside down upon the unfortunate sighting of 5 men standing on her front porch. 

She recognized the well-dressed man holding a rather large manila envelope as one of the slimiest and most powerful divorce attorneys in the country. The remaining 4 men were dressed in white jumpsuits with moving company logos and hideous yellow caps.

The once stoic Detective Superintendent now turned into an embittered puddle of moosh in mere seconds.

She found some comfort in the fact she had the upcoming weekend, only 2 days away, off to be the one walking her niece down the aisle and that both her children were currently away at university.

A couple of hours later her home was virtually empty.

\------------

She stormed into the station all the way to her office almost shattering that centered glass window of her office door.

Those she stormed passed and almost shoved out of the way weren’t one bit surprised since this sorta thing was commonplace at least once a week.

\------------

“Well that escalated quickly,” joked Lewis.

Hathaway wasn’t really paying attention. He was, once again, busy texting someone.

“Earth to James. Come in James.” Lewis’ cellphone rang. “Well hello…..yeah…no……sorry, love….uh huh….I don’t know….bye.”

“Don’t you have some fancy shmancy lunch with Laura?” 

Lewis saw that smirk in the corner of Hathaway’s mouth, “Oh I see. You heard THAT part.”

“I heard the other parts as well. I didn’t feel the need to dignify it with a response,” Hathaway finally looked up from his texting grinning from ear to ear.

“I gather this also means you still aren’t going to tell me who you’ve been texting with?”

“Excellent deduction, Watson.” 

Innocent yanked opened her office with such force that the center glass window actually shattered, which in turn startled everyone in squad room, Lewis let go and shatter his cup of tea, and Hathaway bang his knee on the underside of his desk.

“Well that escalated quickly,” Hathaway jokingly reiterated as he gently rubbed his hurt knee.

Lewis was about to say something when Hathaway turned quite pale, which was a feat in and of itself.

“LEWIS! HATHAWAY! WHERE ARE YOU ON THE EVERLEY CASE?”

The Dynamic Duo were stunned into silence.

“Do I need to repeat myself?” 

All her hostility caused a series of flashbacks in Hathaway’s mind of the Everley case and BOOM! Hathaway figured it all out. He proudly stood up and proclaimed, “The butler did it!”

“This better not be one of your jokes ‘cause I am just in the mood!”

“No ma’am, it’s not. It all makes sense now. There’s one last suspicion I need to confirm. Could Lewis and I perhaps meet in your office in about 10 minutes? Plus, it will give you time to have that window……” 

“Not a minute longer. This case has taken up a huge portion of our time already.” Innocent interrupted.

“Better make it a fancy shmancy dinner then.” Lewis mumbled to himself.

Hathaway went on for several minutes explaining his conclusion.

An arrest warrant was issued along with the suggestion of an Armed Police escort as well as bulletproof vests for them.

\-----------

Hathaway was indeed correct on every front. 

There was a brief, yet tense, hostage situation followed by the exchange of gunfire, including a bullet grazing Hathaway’s ear, concluding with the butler’s surrender.

Emergency services took care of Hathaway’s minor ear contusion as he made a phone call.

News of what happened made its way back to the station within the hour and clapping in jest happened as Hathaway and his tiny bandaged ear followed behind Lewis and the butler to the interrogation.

The butler confessed to everything on record and was escorted to jail.

Lewis and Hathaway meandered back into the squad room, once again dead silent.

They were met up by Constable Powell.

“You’ll never guess what’s going on right now,” said an overly eager Powell.

“Go on,” spoke Lewis.

“You two’ve heard of Nigel Cavendish, yeah?”

“You mean that unscrupulous bastard attorney?” Lewis responded.

“Hated by everyone and their mother?!” voiced Hathaway.

Lewis and Powell turned to Hathaway with a WTF look on their faces, as it was something the Hathaway they knew would never say.

Cavendish was even slimier and more unscrupulous than Innocent’s husband’s attorney. 

“Um right,” uttered Powell, then they returned to staring into Innocent’s office, “Well it turns out he’s here to represent our boss in divorce proceedings.”

“You’re jokin’!?” stated Lewis.

“No, sir!”

\------------

It all happened about an hour ago. 

Cavendish strolled into the station passing by not one single person happy to see him. Hathaway was right. Literally everyone and their mother knew exactly who he was.

Innocent got one of those feelings something was wrong and sure enough she looked up to see Cavendish, “What do you want?”

“To represent you,” Cavendish replied in his snotty upper class accent.

“In relation to…..my divorce?”

“Unless it’s turned into murder.”

There was an awkward moment of silence.

“And before you say it, my fee has already been taken care of.”

Innocent couldn’t believe it.

“All I need is your full cooperation and permission to do certain things.”

“How about we take that on a case by case basis.”

“Okay then.”

\------------

To their astonishment Innocent allowed Lewis and Hathaway to leave early.

To her astonishment Innocent’s center glass window was fixed by the end of the day.  
She was starting to believe she had a guardian angel.


	2. Friday Fun Day

Friday had arrived.

Innocent stood outside her home all ready for the Aylesbury wedding when she received a brief progress report call from Cavendish, which made her smile………..until she received the next phone call. It was her soon to be ex. Before he could get a word out she said, “I’m sorry but the person you’re trying to reach is currently busy so in the meantime kindly fuck off!” and hung up.

She figured she had gotten the better of him until she noticed her car wasn’t parked in its usual spot. Now she was in semi panic mode. Evidently she forgot that her car was technically in his name. “Now what the bloody hell am I supposed to do?”

Then, as if on cue, the newly designed obscenely priced full-sized SUV Range Rover, as well as a cheaper Ford Fiesta hatchback, pulled up and parked in front of her home.

2 men got out of the cars and walked up to her.

She remembered both the men back when she and her soon to be ex went car shopping approximately a decade earlier.

The man in the fancy suit with the gray hair was Gary, the dealership representative that sold her the car that had been taken. Kyle, the man in jeans and a t-shirt, was the owner of the dealership.

“Gary and Kyle, right?”

“Yes ma’am!” responded Kyle.

She shook both their hands, “I….um….don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything at all. Everything’s been taken care of.” Kyle then handed her the keys to the Rover.

“Let me get this straight….”

“The Rover is yours. Paid in full. You need not worry about anything.”

“Cheers!” She couldn’t believe it.

Gary and Kyle got in the Fiesta and drove away.

Innocent arrived in style at her niece’s wedding, which was a roaring success.

Her niece informed her that her ex tried to get her to blab but she would never say anything against her.


	3. Saturday, eh

Lewis and Hobson were enjoying their Saturday that consisted of doing nothing.

Lewis, however, had this look on his face like he was trying to solve the answer to the oldest riddle of the meaning of life.

“Robbie.”

“I’m sorry. What was your question?”

“I didn’t ask one. You have had the same look on your face for nearly 15 minutes though. Should I be worried as well?”

“Not unless you know why James has been so secretive lately. He hasn’t told anything has he?”

“Not a thing, but I have seen him texting a lot. Why don’t you just ask him.”

Lewis raised an eyebrow.

“Oh right. This is Hathaway we’re talking about. Girlfriend, perhaps?”

Lewis shrugged.


	4. Back to Monday

Innocent pulled up into her parking spot at the station when she got a call from Cavendish about all this dirt him and his associates had found on her soon to be ex, but there was a downside. Rumor had it there was a strong possibility that he would take her to court because of an absurd 1000-year-old law. They set up a meeting for lunch that day.

 

\------------

 

Innocent returned from lunch to see a radio on her desk. She was confused and about to turn it off when a voice came on announcing a special dedication to America followed by an obviously different rendition of the Adele song ‘Rumour Has It’ by what sounded like an all-male band.


	5. The Show Must Go On

Never in a million years did this small time radio station ever expect that 1 song to make such an impact. By midnight there had been mass comments and emails wanting more and to know who it was.

Unfortunately for them the DJ refused to name names but mentioned she would ask if the group would do at least 1 more.

 

\------------

 

Sure enough the request was granted.

Twice a day for the next week there was a different rendition of a song.

The first song coincidentally was always after Innocent returned from lunch. There was the radio. Turned on. The female DJ would dedicate the song to America.

It was starting to get to her because her middle name was America. She thought someone was playing a cruel joke on her. Then she realized that only her parents, of course, and her husband and children knew her middle name.

She immediately knew that it wasn’t her soon to be ex trying to win her back because he hadn’t been that romantic in over 5 years and his singing voice was terrible, but in a funny way.

Naturally her soon to be ex caught wind of this. It made him jealous.


	6. Come What May

The following morning Innocent entered her silent squad room with all eyes on her. She glanced over into her office to see Deputy Assistant Commissioner Neville Kendrick waiting for her.

“Morning, sir,” Innocent nervously spoke as she closed the door behind her.

Kendrick sighed, “Jean….”

Innocent realized it was very important and/or personal because that’s the only time he ever used her first name.

“Jean, for the record, I’ve received an anonymous complaint about 101.4 Radio O.X. that I need your best officers on it.”

She knew exactly what he was talking about. Of course her soon to be ex had to ruin things.

“Off the record, your husband is an arsehole and I never liked him.”

“Yes sir.”

They both had a laugh and continued to talk for a little while longer.

 

\------------

 

Hobson got wind of what was going on and came up to see Lewis and Hathaway, “Judging by all the gawking it’s true.”

“Yup.” Lewis and Hathaway said together.

“I also heard her husband is in the midst of dragging their divorce out in the courts.”

“Figures.” Lewis said.

“Never liked him.” Hathaway said and then his cellphone rang. “Excuse me.”

They watched him walk away.

“Well?” Hobson queried.

Lewis turned his head then unfolded his arms, “Oh no!”

“Come on Robbie! Please?!”

“You’re the one who seems, um, engrossed by his personal life, ergo, you do it.”

 

\------------

 

Everyone was still watching the goings on in Innocent’s office until she opened the door, to which they acted like it was business as usual.

Hathaway returned minutes later.

Innocent was about to go see Lewis and Hathaway when her gut told her to turn on that radio. She did. Sure enough that female DJ came on, this time with a very sweet poem dedication followed by a rendition of Neil Diamond’s song ‘America’. She loved all of his songs and this undoubtedly cheered her up in no time.

After the song she made her way to Lewis and Hathaway, upon which Hobson greeted her and quickly made her exit.

 

\------------

 

Lewis drove as Hathaway got all Wikipedia about the radio station.

There was nothing too interesting about the radio station other than it being privately owned for the past 2 years ago by the 1 female DJ and several of her friends who dealt with the technical stuff. It was situated on Bardwell Road in Park Town on a 5-acres of land. There was a small cottage like home as well as a barn and horse stables. The interesting part were the security guards with their dogs, and electrical fencing. Didn’t look like your usual radio station.

“Evening gents. What can I do for you?” asked Mark, the security guard, at the gate.

“DI’s Lewis and Hathaway.”

They presented their police credentials.

“Ah. Alice is expecting you. Just follow that dirt road all the way to the end.”

“Cheers!”

 

\------------

 

Waiting for them at the end of the dirt road was a young woman who looked about mid to late 20s with strawberry blond hair, wearing sweatpants and a form fitting t-shirt that read “YOU TOTALLY SUCK AT LIFE” and red, blue, and pink confetti around it.

Behind Alice was 1 of the barns which happened to be the radio station.

“Good evening,” spoke the American Alice, “You must be Lewis and Hathaway.”

“And you are?” Lewis questioned.

“Alice Byrne, at your service.”

“You’re the DJ?”

“Yes sir. Can I offer you both some tea?”

“You’re American.”

“I see why they pay you the big bucks.”

“Um Robbie?” Hathaway whispered.

“Hmm?”

“It’s not polite to stare.”

They followed her inside the station into what was referred to as the common area. The break room. From what they saw so far the place was very modern.

“Would you gentlemen like some tea?”

Both said yes.

“I presume you’re here about that shithead who wants to shut me down,” she poured their tea, “Innocent, I believe his name is.”

“Yes ma’am,” replied Hathaway.

“Cream or sugar?”

“No thank you.” Both responded.

Alice gave them their cups of tea, “Please, have a seat,” and then she sat down as well, “I bet you’re both wondering about the whole Welsh accent thing. I do many accents. I studied Linguistics at Columbia University in New York. I speak over 12, ya know, in case you were wondering.”

Lewis was surprised at how forthcoming Alice was with all the information.

Their interview lasted over an hour. 

 

\------------

 

Upon their return to the station they gave Innocent, and an unexpected Cavendish, an immediate update. Other than the DJ being very personable and open, she had nothing to share and wouldn’t give any names.

Innocent didn’t feel like pursuing it any further mainly because it was the only good thing in her life at the moment. She was also flattered. She figured out that her guardian angel was also her secret admirer.

Lewis received a text from Hobson. “Ma’am?”

“It’s not good news is it?”

“No. Your husband, well ex, is on his way along with Royston.”

Royston is her ex’s lawyer.

“I’ll alert MI-5,” joked Hathaway.

There was an awkward moment of silence.

“Or I’ll just stand here in silence.”

“Kick his arse up and Main Street.” Innocent suggested.

There’s a knock followed by a brief conversation and the serving of what looked like a summons.

“I’ll take that, thank you,” said Cavendish, who then quickly read over the paper, “Good day to you both.”

Neither her ex nor his lawyer left quite yet. They wanted to see the look on their faces.

“Is that what I think it is?” Innocent asked.

“It is. A summons to appear in divorce court two weeks from today,” Cavendish answered, “Not to worry though. My team and I are fully prepared for everything.”

“Doubtful,” spoke Royston.

“Well, if you insist,” said Cavendish, “Inside this envelope is something that happened about 10 years ago in the month of July, if I’m correct,” he then looked at Innocent.

It was a total bullshit lie, but this is what both Cavendish and Innocent were good at.

Royston turned to Malcolm, who looked pale as a sheet, confirming what she had long suspected and giving the other 4 got shit-eating grins.

“Alright Cavendish, what do you want?”

“Basil!”

“Like I said earlier, SHUT YOUR MOUTH!”

“Closed court. No media. No leaks. If we even get the slightest whiff we’re going public. The entire thing will be so incredibly tawdry all major media outlets will lap this all up with a spoon.”

“Do it, Basil.”

“Fine.”

There’s a knock on the door.

“If there isn’t anything else?” Innocent stoically articulated.

Hathaway opened the door to 2 Constables and what looked like over 4 dozen roses.

“These just came for you, ma’am,” voiced Constable Collins.

“I suggest you both make your exit, stage left,” remarked Hathaway to Malcom and Royston.

“By the way Jean, remember account number 5836284927458?” Malcolm asked.

Jean turned white as a sheet.

Malcolm and Royston left the station.

Once again Innocent went from stoic to a pile of moosh.

“Jean?”

“That’ll be all Lewis and Hathaway. And thank you Collins and Jordan.”

“Excuse me, ma’am?”

“Yes Jordan?”

“If you like Collins and I can….”

“Whatever it is, no. Go back to work. Please.”

 

\------------

 

That specific set of numbers was a bank account under Innocent’s maiden name and Malcolm’s middle name containing close to 1 million pounds. It was what they were going to use as their retirement fund to by that beach house they always wanted and talked about in the south of Spain. He was the primary on the account and Innocent was basically fucked.

“Gentlemen, that will be all. I need to be alone.”

Cavendish closed the door behind him. Lewis noticed the deeply saddened look on Hathaway’s face for that split second before he disguised it with a clearing of his throat.

Hathaway walked away.

“Listen Lewis, I know you and everyone else basically hates me……”

“It’s already in the bag….and it’s more like despise.”

Cavendish smirked.

“I’ll let you know, ‘kay?”

“Very good.” Cavendish went back to his office.

Lewis called Hobson. He heard the sound of her running water from a hose which basically meant she was done for the day.

“Why Robbie, this isn’t going to be an obscene phone call is it?”

Lewis was stunned.

“Oh for Pete’s sake I’m joking. What’s up?”

“Boy wonder is up to something.”

“Excellent. Meet you outside in 2 minutes?”

“Ta!

Hathaway was indeed up to something. Lewis and Hobson followed him in his car with her car. He ended up at some local food market.

Sure enough Hathaway caught on almost right away and before they knew it they had lost him.

Lewis and Hobson were in the middle of discussing where Hathaway might have gone based on the shops within their proximity when there’s a double tap on the driver’s side window that startled them both.

They turned to see a hunched over Hathaway with a grin on his face.

She pressed the button and her window went down.

“Apparently you missed me because I’m going to Blackwell’s Bookshop for a couple hours to meet my sister.”

“Oh,” said Lewis, “You mean….”

“No, no. My other sister. My half-sister. Never knew she even existed until 8 months ago when she contacted me.”

“She’s the one you’ve been talking to and texting with this whole time,” spoke Lewis.

“Ding ding ding! We have a winner!”

“She’s also made you more of a smartass,” voiced Hobson.

“Would you both like to meet her?”

It all started to make sense to Lewis. Hobson, not so much.

“Now that you mention it,” Hobson started.

“Perhaps another time,” Lewis finished.

Hobson turned her head. “But….”

Lewis looked at Hobson, “No buts,” then at Hathaway, “Just make sure I don’t get a 2am phone call telling me you’ve both been arrested for drink driving.”

Hathaway went back to meet his half-sister.

“Damnit, Robbie! Why’d you do that?”

“Trust me on this one. We don’t want to get involved. Not quite yet anyway.”

Hobson shrugged.

“Seriously, trust me.”

“Very well.”


	7. Almost There....

Those 2 weeks went by fast. The only thing that kept Innocent going were those dedications and songs on the radio. 

\------------

Judge Anton Romero, in spite of being as conservative as it gets, was annoyed by this particular archaic law and felt it should be abolished and was annoyed that he got picked to preside over it.

The first 3 days dealt with character assassinations. Mudslinging left and right. Arguing. 

Former coworkers and police officers were called in to testify.

Malcolm brought up that hidden money and tried to blame her for it. Innocent blamed him. 

Innocent also received a package from Terrence Innocent, Malcolm’s nephew, a reporter for the Huffington Post UK, with various pictures and videos of Malcolm’s affairs. She never thought in a million years she would ever get help from him, especially since he was always quiet as a mouse and she thought he didn’t like her. 

In a handwritten letter Terrence explained that he had always admired her and apologized for not coming forward with his dubious uncle’s activities when it first started over a decade ago. He further explained that he mentioned it to his own parents, Malcolm’s brother and sister in law, who told him to keep his mouth shut. Family was family and you don’t do that to family. Terrence apologized profusely for his actions and hoped that maybe 1 of these days they would get together and laugh about it.


	8. 0h Snap!

Both Cavendish and Innocent tried to convince Malcolm and Royston that it was in the interest of both parties to cut back on spending the entire day in the courtroom. Innocent had an actual job to do. Malcolm turned into a real asshole so when he didn't agree it wasn't exactly a surprise. Of course he completely changed his mind when someone anonymously sent him copies of pictures and a snippet of video of his dalliances over the last 10 years.

Innocent looked out into her squad room and began thinking of the words to say should she decide to abruptly retire. To her astonishment no one seemed to be there except for a few Constables who were answering phones and using police radios.

All 4 arrived to blocked off streets and an eerily quiet, empty courthouse except for essential personnel such as security.

\------------

“We know what you’re doing,” voiced Hobson as she, Lewis, and Hathaway were eating lunch.

“Hmm?” asked Hathaway.

“Birthmark.” responded Lewis.

“And?”

“That DJ, Alice Byrne. She has the same birthmark on the back of her neck that you have on the back of yours.”

“The odds of 2 unrelated people having the same birthmark in the same spot are nonexistent!” Hobson explained.

“She’s the woman you’ve been talking to on the phone and texting. Leaving early to go meet. Half sister?”

"Yup."

“You’re Jean’s guardian angel. Her knight in pale white shining armor.” Hobson beamed.

“It seems as though we have a new Dynamic Duo,” Hathaway quipped.

“You have further questions?”

“A long list of them, starting with your big grand gesture,” voiced Hobson, “You do have one, yeah?”

Hathaway grinned from ear to ear.

“I KNEW IT! You’re just a big ol’ softy.”

Hathaway blushed.

“Who’s blushing!” Hobson then sat up straight, “You’re in love with her!”

“Okay Laura, that’s enough. We don’t want to embarrass the boy any further.”

Hathaway then got a phone call, “Yeah?.....Excellent…..Bye.”

“OOOOO! This is it isn’t it? The grand gesture!” 

"You know, Laura, you're unusally excited about all this."

"Don't change the subject, buddy."

“He's right, Laura. Now unless he needs our help, we should let him carry on.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Thank you!” Hathaway stood up, turned to leave, then turned back around, “Courthouse. 1 hour,” and went to prepare his final grand gesture.

\------------

Romero received word that both parties had reached an agreement to end the proceedings that day. His clerk got the necessary papers ready. 

All 4 returned from lunch to something they never expected. 2 rows on either side of police officers all in their dressed blues like it was graduation day at the academy, standing around like nothing was going on. Like it was any other day.

They weren't just any officers. They were Innocent’s officers. A few from the past as well. As soon as Innocent took a step all the officers formed a pathway to the courthouse front door, shoe heals clicked and they all came to attention.

“This isn't quite the end though,” said Cavendish.

“What?” Innocent thought that a strange thing to say.

\--------

Judge Romero sat down, “I believe both parties have reached an agreement?”

“Yes, your honor,” Cavendish and Royston said together.

“Fantastic news.” Romero nodded to his clerk, who then handed over papers to Cavendish and Royston. “Look over the papers and if you’re both ready to sign, sign them and they’ll be filed accordingly.”

No problem from either side. Both signed. Papers were handed back to the clerk. 

“Now if we’re all done here?” Romero wanted to get the hell out of there.

“Yes, your honor.” Both said once again.

Romero banged his gavel and declared the proceedings over.

“Alright Cavendish, spill it,” said Innocent.

“Excuse me? Oh about what I said earlier.”

“No. What you said Friday 6 months ago at 7pm. Yes. Earlier.”

“One second, please.” 

All of a sudden there was music. Romero came out from his office back into the courtroom. He was going to ask what was going on but they were as confused as he was.

Next came what sounded like an electric guitar and piano. 

Didn’t take long for Innocent to realize those notes being played were the introduction of the Neil Diamond song ‘America’, only her favorite song in the world and her namesake.

There's a knock on the courtroom door. Cavendish opened it and there stood the man himself, Neil Diamond.

Innocent kept calm on the outside, but on the inside she was totally fangirling. a.k.a. she was like a teenager at a Justin Bieber concert. "Mr Diamond....um....I don't know what to say."

"It's Neil. May I have the pleasure of your company?"

"Of course!" Innocent stepped outside the courtroom.

\------------

 

The music began again. Got louder as everyone made their way to the down to the lobby and outside. What got her first was the tuxedo clad, electric guitar playing, Hathaway. Next was that some of those officers from earlier made up the rest of the band.

“Jean Innocent, this is for you,” said Neil Diamond. 

Both he and Hathaway serenaded her with her favorite song and her middle name namesake, ‘America’.

Innocent couldn’t believe it. She also realized that it was Hathaway who was her guardian angel and that he wouldn’t do this for just anyone.

The song ended. 

Hathaway braced himself for the worst. She was the 1 person he wasn’t able to read with 100% accuracy.

Innocent walked right up to him, “All of this…..everything from the start, it’s all because of you?” 

7 years worth of memories came flooding back. All those times. The little things he did for her. She wanted to kick her own ass for not realizing it sooner.

“You don’t expect me to bust out Kelly Clarkson do you?”

“James?”

He blushed as he stood there frozen from fear and excitement.

“Shut up and kiss me!”

He kissed her and the world fell away. She thought his lips were softer than she expected. 

He briefly pulled back, "Stop thinking so much."

She smirked.

His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. Her hands went to his waist then pulled him closer until there was no space left between them.

Then came the inevitable clapping and cheering from everyone around them, which caused them to laugh and break apart.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Innocent kidded.

"Ummmm.......nope." He smirked.


End file.
